preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arboretum
The Arboretum is an artificial park aboard Talos I in Prey (2017). Overview The Arboretum is the location where the majority of the station's food is grown. Researchers also work on various agronomic breakthroughs, like super fruit. It also serves as a place for crew to relax. Alex Yu's Office is on the middle of the Arboretum, and he has a personal Escape Pod that lies on top of his office floor. It is where Morgan and Alex will witness the arrival of the Apex. The Arboretum is the best place to deal with Nightmares due to many places that are inaccessible to the Nightmare and it also will be the first place where Military Operators arrive. Enemies * Mimics * Phantoms * Telepaths * Turrets (If Morgan Yu has too many Typhon abilities installed) * Mind-Controlled Humans * Nightmare Weapons * GLOO Cannon * Silenced Pistol - Near various corpses in various locations * Shotgun - On the steps up to the Greenhouse, near Evelyn McCarthy's body * Wrench (2017) - On Marietta Kyrkos' body Places of Interest * Alex Yu's Escape Pod * Alex Yu's Office * Greenhouse - Contains the Water Pressure Regulator. Guarded by a Telepath and 3 Mind-Controlled Humans (Including Rani Chaudhary). * Manufacturer Room * Medical Bay * Storage Room AR01 * Storage Room AR02 Side Quests * Disgruntled Employee * Gardening Tips * Lift Interference * Save Rani * Talos Smuggling Ring * The Lover's Gift * Who is December? TranScribes * Find Grant Lockwood * Three Taps of a Wrench * Hacking Into Deep Storage * The Golden Gun * Super Fruit * I Keep Having This Dream * Just In Case * If Things Go Sideways Notes/Books * And The West Stood Tall * Final Approval * Formula Testing Approved * Greenhouse Checklist * Greenhouse Help * International Art: Talos Edition * Midnight Songs, A Classic Anthology of T'ang Dynasty Verse * Terraforming Mars * The Starbender Cycle: Book 4: Backstabbed in the Face * The Neural Horizon II * Too Far, Too Fast III * Treasure Map for Hordinbaffle Flagdasterous Emails Alex's Office * RE: Missing Keycard * RE: Rogue Operator * No Subject * Results of Morgan Eval Crew * Alex Yu - Station President * Gennady Mironov - Gardener * Iris Stein - Gardener * Julien Howard - Botanist * Mickey Pitt Sr. - Gardener * Oliver Benoit - Personal Assistant to Alex Yu * Rani Chaudhary - Security * Rodney S. Poole - Gardener Missing Personnel A total of 19 missing TranStar personnel can be found here: * Alejandro Mata * Alex Yu * Carin Buckley * Gennady Mironov * Edna Burton * Elle Gold * Evelyn McCarthy * Iris Stein * Jenny King * Jia Kyung-Ho * Julien Howard * Lawrence Baxter * Lily Morris * Marietta Kyrkos * Mickey Pitt Sr. * Rani Chaudhary * Rodney S. Poole * Thomas Tucker * Zachary West Trivia * Early in development, the Arboretum had an observatory, which was later replaced by the greenhouse. * There is a small hidden area near the Looking Glass screen where it seems that some employees were playing baseball with Harley Grainger's signed gloves and balls of Synthetic Material. Gallery DcD4A bVAAElw0o.jpg|Early Arboretum concept art. Prey conceptneodecogreenhouse dec16.jpg|Concept art for the Greenhouse. Prey hydroponicsplant dec16.jpg|Concept art for a shelf garden. Gardening Tools Concept.jpg|Concept art for gardening tools. Fertilizer Sack Concept Art.jpg|Fertilizer sack concept art. 02 04 - Prey ArboretumVista Dec16.jpg|A pathway in the Arboretum. 480490 screensarboretuum.jpg|An Arboretum poster. Category:Prey (2017) Locations Category:Arboretum